In Blood We Trust
by Trippin
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entering their 6th year of Hogwarts. All seems to be normal until a young man appears on the school grounds, an apparent old friend of Hagrid&8217;s. Strange happenings then occur, but no one seems to have an explanation for t


**. In Blood We Trust .**

**Disclaimer**: I swear on my turtle's life I have never tried to claim any part of the Harry Potter series. If I had a turtle, his name would be Pepito. And now onto my story...

**Authors Note**: I came up with this story idea as I was reading the 5th harry potter book. I never got around to writing it until now however. And don't question my abilities....You may make suggestions in your comments (which I would greatly appreciate if you made them), but flaming wont be tolerated. I don't care if you hate my story, go rant elsewhere.

**Summary**: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entering their 6th year of Hogwarts. All seems to be normal until a young man appears on the school grounds, an apparent old friend of Hagrid's. Strange happenings then occur, but no one seems to have an explanation for them, until it becomes personal. Now Hermione feels she is drawn to this mysterious soul, but could this be a huge mistake?

**Prior Warning**: This story may/will contain adult themes such as sexual content, language, gore/violence, and possible rape and drug use scenes. If you are offended by any of these things, I ask that you do not read my story, for my wish is not to make anyone feel uncomfortable.

And so it began....

Hermione was staring out the window of the massive train that carried her and all the other young witches and wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She watched as the beautiful scenery passed by them. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite of her, indulging in an array of sweets. She looked at them, then shook her head smiling. Even if her friends were pigs, she was very grateful to have them.

It wasn't long before the train pulled up to the massive castle that was their school. The students filed out, the first years going off to take the lake-way of entrance, while everyone else got into the death-conspired horse drawn carriages.

Hermione sighed softly. It felt so good to be returning to the school she adored. Everything she had ever cared for was here, and after a long summer, she was back into the flow of a witch's life.

Ron and Harry were speaking softly as Hermione looked off to the direction of Hagrid's cozy home. A fire was burning, for she could see the smoke pouring from the chimney. Her thoughts then returned to the school.

School...She was in her 6th year now. At age 16, the nerdy young girl had filled out into a beautiful woman. Her rather tall lean figure held lucious curves. Her chest, no longer flat and childish as it had been, now bore perfect sized breasts. She had transformed into a nice catch. It was no doubt that the men would be noticing this year.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Were almost home" He said shortly. Hermione nodded and sighed, grinning slightly. "Its definitely good to be back."

As expected, the school load was heavier than ever. Getting back into the swing wasn't difficult for Hermione, but others were clearly struggling. When it finally came to their first weekend of freedom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all decided it was time to go greet Hagrid.

The three students walked across the school grounds towards the small cabin, talking to each other.

"I can't believe the work we are getting from Snape! A three foot long potions paper?! It's insane. I'm never going to be able to finish it.", Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you would learn to balance your classes properly, Ron, you'd be able to complete that essay easily."

Ron scowled at Hermione as they finally reached the home of Hagrid. They knocked on the door, and were greeted by the booming vocals of Fang, Hagrid's loyal dog. Hagrid then opened the door.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Good to see yew. Come on it!"

The massive man ushered his friends in. The three entered, without much hesitation. The Cabin was as it always was, nothing had changed over the long summer. The only surprising factor was the stranger sitting in a chair around Hagrid's eating table. The man looked up at the three as they entered.

"Oh, kids. I want to introduce you to my friend here."

The young man nodded his head in a greeting.

"The names Tripp."

Harry nodded slowly, a bit uneasy. "Hello". Ron nodded also, repeating Harry. Hermione, however, took a moment to look at him,

He appeared to be a tall man, even if he was sitting. He was built well, but maintained a slender form. His skin was semi-pale, though not nearly as white as Malfoy's. His hair was a jet-black hue, lengthed just below his chin. He was wearing a long black trench coat over black leather pants, and a skin-tight black shirt. His eyes had to be the most intriguing thing about him, Hermione thought. They were a crystal blue color, deep enough to get lost in.

Tripp looked to each one, starting with Harry. He instantly recognized whom this was, and moved onto Ron. A weasely, no doubt. He then halted at Hermione. His first thought about her was "beautiful". He looked over her form, noting how perfect it seemed. The young little school girl he had heard about seemed very false now. She had definitely matured into a stunning woman.

Hermione shifted uneasy as she noticed Tripp was looking her over. She then turned to Hagrid.

"So...Tripp is your friend? How come we've never seen him before?"

Tripp was quick to reply.

"I'm not from around here...I used to go to school here, in my first and second year. Then I was forced to transfer, when my mother died. Hagrid used to help me out a lot when I was younger. I finally came back to visit." He paused. "I've heard a lot about you three. Hagrid seems to like you a lot."

Hermione nodded slowly, smiling now. This man seemed friendly enough. She was then curious to ask.

"Well...I assuming you're out of school now if you have the chance to come visit Hogwarts."

Tripp nodded, smiling at the girl's assumption.

"Indeed. I finished my 7th year last season."

Ron then interrupted.

"I hate to break this up, but we have to get going. Lot of homework..." He grumbled softly.

Tripp and Hagrid nodded, and all said their good-byes. Harry, Ron and Hermione then left the cabin.

"Well, he seemed friendly enough." Ron said as they walked across the school grounds, back towards the castle.

"Im still not sure...I mean, I suppose we should trust him considering he's an old friend of Hagrid's..." Harry replied.

Hermione seemed deep in thought, and didn't put in her input. Her mind was now dominated by Tripp. He was so mysterious...so gorgeous. This was the first time Hermione had felt a sudden attraction to anyone.

Ron went to make a comment about Hermione's distantness, but Harry stopped him with a nudge. Harry figured it was best to leave Hermione alone, and not bud into her own personal thoughts. Beside, it might shove her into a bad mood...

**Author's Note**: Mkay. So what did you think? I know this chapters a little dull, but I had to do all the introductions and whatnot. Reviews are appreciated, and I promise there will be more action that follows this chapter.


End file.
